Steven Trevor (Justice League: Gods and Monsters)
Steven "Steve" Trevor is a decorated U.S. government operative. Around the time of the Forever People and Imperiex incidents, Trevor held the rank of colonel and headed A.R.G.U.S., a newly formed government agency. Biography ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles "Big" Amanda Waller sent Trevor to infiltrate Kobra's compound and confiscate their new weapon, Giganta, before they used it to assassinate her on inauguration day. After relations with Wonder Woman, Trevor tracked down Kobra the next day but was captured. The Kobra leader was about to shoot Trevor in the head but Wonder Woman came to his rescue and freed him. Together, they made short work of the Kobra soldiers. Trevor insisted he was in control of his mission and didn't need her. She tossed her sword into the leader just as he snuck up on Trevor. With his last breath, the leader activated Giganta. Wonder Woman allowed Trevor to handle the robot alone. Unable to make a dent with guns and a rocket propelled grenade blast, Trevor was finally grabbed. He yelled for help and Wonder Woman took out the robot. Before Trevor could call in the mission completion, Wonder Woman crushed his phone and they engaged in relations. Justice League: Gods and Monsters Some time later, during an operation to find a terrorist organization who stole files from President Waller, Trevor lost sight of the Justice League from his helicopter above Metropolis. The League already found the terrorists holed up in a bunker under the Kasnian embassy. Trevor warned them not to do anything until he got there. However, the terrorists took up arms and opened fire on the League. By the time Trevor arrived with his unit, the League was finished. Horrified by the blood bath, Trevor read them the riot act. He asked if killing was necessary and reiterated the bunker was embassy property and technically off-limits to law enforcement. Batman asserted they were technically not police. Trevor didn't take kindly to the response and mused Waller wasn't going to like what went down. Superman assured him she would be pleased. She got her files back and a couple dozen wanted terrorists were dealt with. Superman placed the flash drive with the stolen files in one of Trevor's pouches and left. Trevor went to his comm and requested Waller. And a mop. The next day, Trevor followed protocol and investigated the death of Dr. Silas Stone because he worked for the military. Questioned by Lois Lane, Trevor stated his presence was purely routine. Superman and Wonder Woman descended behind Trevor and asked for a look around. Trevor reiterated it was a crime scene. Superman promised not to touch anything and floated into the lab. Trevor turned to Wonder Woman and commented her boyfriend had a lot of nerve. She denied Superman was her boyfriend. Once the Justice League realized they were being framed for the murders of Silas Stone, Victor Fries, and Ray Palmer, they began to consider options. Superman asked Wonder Woman to approach Trevor for information on the forensics report. Trevor was practicing with a bo staff in a gym when Wonder Woman arrived and offered to spar with him. Trevor recalled he thought she tired of him. She admitted to just being restless. Trevor already knew she wanted to know what forensics had on the murders. He refused to tell her. Wonder Woman proposed a wager. If she won, she got the information. If he won, he got her. Trevor knew he would lose in a fight against someone at least 50 times stronger than him. Wonder Woman mused they could both get what they wanted. Trevor asked if Superman was okay with that. She reiterated he wasn't her boyfriend and headbutted Trevor. She declared she belonged to no man. Trevor recalled she once did. Wonder Woman snapped and tossed him into a weight bench. Trevor capitulated and revealed Ray Palmer's body was found slashed in half and weapon used was identified as Wonder Woman's sword. After Dr. Luthor's ship was blown up, Trevor conferred with NASA and got confirmation. He also learned Superman was the last visitor. Trevor reported to President Waller. With little choice, she sanctioned Project Fair Play. Trevor gathered A.R.G.U.S. forces and had the Tower of Justice surrounded. On the loud horn, Trevor asked the League to surrender. Superman and Wonder Woman went outside and refused to surrender. Superman revealed they had Will Magnus, a witness to their innocence, recovering inside the Tower. Trevor was already aware of Magnus and promised he would receive the best of care. Superman asserted Trevor would see Magnus when he said so. Trevor had enough and fired one of the guns produced from Fair Play. It was designed to mimic red sun radiation like Krypton's sun. To Superman's surprise, he was scalded and bleeding. Trevor motioned his forces to open fire. During the battle, Wonder Woman kicked Trevor to the ground. As the battle progressed, Superman and Wonder Woman attacked the helicopters and tanks. Trevor leaped out of way as debris rained down. Superman, however, took too many hits and fell. Wonder Woman stood in front in his defense. She attempted to boom them away but Trevor had her Mother Box neutralized. He promised if she stood aside, he would let her live. She refused. Superman stood up. Just as Trevor's troops were about to fire on them, Dr. Luthor boomed between them and Superman and Wonder Woman. Luthor quickly told Superman and Wonder Woman he couldn't boom past the Tower's shield. Trevor, oblivious of what was really happening, asked Luthor to move. Luthor called Trevor an ass and explained the real enemy was Will Magnus and he was about to detonate a Nanite Bomb and take everyone's minds. Trevor directed his forces to fire on the shield. Powers and Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Stick Fighting *Firearms Relationships *Superman - Ally. *Batman - Ally. *Wonder Woman - Ally and love interest. *Amanda Waller - President. *Lex Luthor - Ally. *Will Magnus - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Justice League: Gods and Monsters ''- Tahmoh Penikett *Animation (1 TV series) **''Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles'' - Tahmoh Penikett ***"Big" (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' Steve Trevor & his men fire JLG&M.png Steve Trevor & Lois Lane JLG&M.png Steve Trevor JLG&M 1.png Steve Trevor JLG&M 2.png Steve Trevor JLG&M 3.png Steve Trevor JLG&M 4.png Steve Trevor JLG&M 5.png Steve Trevor JLG&M 6.png Steve Trevor JLG&M 7.png Steve Trevor JLG&M 8.png Steve Trevor JLG&M.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 11.png Bekka and Steve Trevor JLG&M.png Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor JLG&M 1.png Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor JLG&M.png Wonder Woman warning Steve Trevor JLG&M.png Wonder Woman's entrance JLG&M.png Justice League & Steve Trevor JLG&M .png Superman & Steve Trevor JLG&M.png See Also * Steve Trevor Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Pilots Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Allies Category:Love interest Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Characters Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles Characters